Amends
by pinkcat4569
Summary: After the events of Possession, Becker finds his reputation marred.  Women are afraid of him, men don't trust him, and there is even the possibility of legal action against him.  Will he ever get his good name back?  Can Jess help?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Amends

Rating: T

Spoilers: No

Description: After the events of Possession, Becker finds his reputation marred. Women are afraid of him, men don't trust him, and there is even the possibility of legal action against him. Will he ever get his good name back? Can Jess help?

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Amends: Ch. 1

Becker walked into the canteen and smiled at Kim. Kim backed away quickly, and whispered to Dan, one of the male servers. Becker watched as Kim went into the kitchen, and the server took over for her.

"What can I get you?" asked Dan coldly. He was usually friendly, and in awe of Becker and his men. He wasn't today.

"Just coffee, Dan. Thanks."

"It's my job sir," he said.

Ouch. Becker stood there, and noticed the glares from the staff, and how the women hung back. Becker sighed.

Bernie, chef to the ARC, came out. Instead of the usual friendly greeting, Becker got a stiff, firm glare. Bernie moved Dan aside, and took control. Bernie wasn't happy and jovial. He was papa lion protecting his cubs.

"Anything else Captain? I don't want to keep you. I know you need to be going. You're a busy man."

Ouch, again.

"No, thank you. You're right, I am busy, just let me pay, and I'll get out of your canteen."

"Don't be silly, Becker," said a soft, sweet voice beside him.

He looked over, and there stood Jess, smiling and perky. She looked like sunshine in her light, bright yellow mini sundress. Glancing at her feet, it had become a habit, he noticed the high heeled sandals, orange, with a big sunflower on the toes.

"You're going to sit with me and have breakfast," she said, taking his arm. "Bernie, I'd like the omelet please, cinnamon scones, and some of that yummy fruit medley, and Becker will have the same. Oh, I need a super large chocolate milk, too."

Becker smiled at his personal ray of sunshine.

Bernie looked concerned. "Miss Parker, I don't think that's a good idea. Why not let the captain get to his work, and if you don't mind, I'll keep you company."

"I'd love that, Bernie, but Becker is joining me. He has time."

Bernie looked at Becker fearfully. "No, Miss Parker, I must insist..."

"Bernie," said Jess, "Thank you. I know you're concerned for my safety, but you don't need to be. Becker is safe. He's back to normal, and the danger is no longer present. I promise." She smiled, then pointed to the food.

Bernie sighed, and dished up their breakfasts, reluctantly giving them the plates, and letting them go. He continued to stare at them as they sat down.

"Mm, I am hungry," said Jess.

"I'm not," said Becker, glumly.

"It will be fine," said Jess, taking his hand. "They need time."

Becker sighed, "I knew it would be tough, Jess, especially for Kim and Robin, but I forgot that it wouldn't be just them. Look around, Jess."

She did, and saw what he was talking about. Everyone was glaring, especially the men. Bernie was staring at Becker.

"I just don't know if I can handle it," said Becker. "I used to be trusted. How can I do my job if no one trusts me?"

"They will. It wasn't you, remember? You weren't the one who did those horrible things."

"I know, Jess. How do I tell them that? 'Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who tried to molest the women of the ARC, it was a hostile spirit that has been exorcised. ' I don't think that's going to work, Jess."

Jess smiled sadly. "It was a cleansing, and a strengthening, not an exorcism."

Becker chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry. My mistake. I apologize to the universe."

Jess smiled.

"Maybe I should, apologize, to people, not the universe," said Becker.

"For what? It wasn't you."

"They don't know that, Jess, and it would at least be a step."

Becker got up, and saw Bernie tense.

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Jess.

"Probably not, but I have to do something. I'm Action Man, remember?" he said with a grin.

Jess smiled back. "I'm going with you, for support, and if necessary, interference." She held out her hand.

He took it. "Thank you," he said, giving her a light kiss.

They walked up to the counter, and Bernie was on alert.

Becker looked at Jess, and took a deep breath. "May I speak to Kim, please?"

"No."

"I know Bernie, what Kim said I did, and I'm not denying it. I wasn't myself. I'd like to apologize."

"Ill pass it on."

"Bernie please. I'm OK now."

"Glad to hear it, sir," said Bernie. "But you're not talking to Kim. You aren't getting close to her."

Becker sighed, and shook his head, looking at Jess.

"It wasn't him, Bernie!"

"Jess, don't," said Becker.

"He needs to know. Becker was...possessed."

Becker closed his eyes. This was not going to work.

"Everyone has an excuse for their bad behavior, Jess. I'm afraid I don't accept this one," said Bernie,

"It's true!" she said. "There was this horrible, evil spirit, and it possessed him,"

Becker heard scoffs from behind him. A crowd of men, none of them soldiers, had closed in on them.

"They don't believe you, Jess."

"Of course, we don't!" yelled a tech.

"Why not?" asked Jess. "We deal with the unbelievable everyday. Did any of you believe the truth about this place when you first joined? Did you?"

They were all quiet, but did not draw back.

"It's OK, Jess. Please tell Kim I'm sorry."

"I will, but it won't help," said Bernie.

"Look at me, Bernie. Do I seem like me, now? Do I?"

"Yes sir, but how do I know it's not an act, or that you'll have a relapse, sir."

"You don't," said Becker, "But all I can do is act like me, and try to convince you it is me. I'm back to normal."

"It will take some convincing," said Bernie.

"It only took a minute to convince you he was bad," said Jess.

"That's true," said Bernie, "but what he did was very, very bad. I don't know if I can forgive him."

"I forgave," said Jess, "and what that thing did, or almost did to me was just as bad."

"Jess," said Becker, tearing up.

"It wasn't you," she said, stroking his cheek. "Look at him. Look at him, all of you! Does he seem remorseful? Does he? What about the Becker you knew before this, huh? Are you going to forget all the good things? The times he saved you?"

"Stop it Jess, please," said Becker. "I just want to leave, please."

He started to leave, but the men crowded in and wouldn't let him.

"Stop it!" yelled Jess. "Get away! Look at yourselves, are you protecting or bullying, huh?"

"He's scum!" yelled another tech.

"You'd never have said that before, and I doubt you would now if your fellow henchmen weren't here," said Jess. "Back away!"

Becker had to smile at the small woman staring down five taller, stronger men.

"Jess, back off. They have a right to be angry. Let us pass," he said to the men. None of them relented, but Becker said, "For Miss Parker's sake, let us pass."

That shook them a little, and they moved away, to let Jess, hanging on to Becker, pass.

"Captain Becker?" asked a small, frail voice.

Everyone turned to see Kim standing just outside the kitchen door, Ryan, the other sous chef, close behind her.

Kim slowly walked toward him, shadowed by Ryan and Bernie. She stood in front of him, and looked into his eyes.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

Becker teared up. "Yes, thank you." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kim. I'm sorry I grabbed you and said inappropriate things to you. I'm sorry I scared you." Then he chuckled, "and I'm very proud of you, that was an excelled kick, and my eye still hurts."

Kim stared at him. She felt the usual easiness around him. It was not like before, when she felt scared and uneasy.

Then, shocking everyone, she smiled. "You're you." She laughed. "I don't know what happened or why, but this is you now. I can tell, that...other you is gone. " She chuckled again.

Becker felt a huge relief. "Can you forgive me?"

"I... I don't know. I will try, but sir, what if...you're not you again?"

"He won't be Kim, the evil spirit isn't coming back."

There were scoffs, snickers, and rude laughs. Kim, however was still as stone.

"I've never believed in that stuff, but there are things that here that I never believed in either. It would explain your behavior, Captain. It wasn't you."

Becker felt tears run down his face. "Thank you for saying that."

"It's true," said Kim. "I felt scared, panicked. I don't now. You're not a threat."

There were scoffs and snickers again, and someone shoved Becker, but Becker stood firm.

"Kim, I don't expect you to forgive me, or forget. I wish we both could forget. I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry," said Becker.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're not forgiving him?" yelled one of mob.

"This is the man who taught me to defend myself," said Kim. "You weren't there, so you didn't see his eyes or his behavior. This is not the man who attacked me."

Jess hugged her, and Becker thanked her again. Then Kim gave a small smile and went back to the kitchen.

Bernie stared at the Captain.

"Kim is an amazing girl," said Bernie. "I don't think I can be so forgiving."

Becker looked helplessly at him, and said, "Of course not, Bernie. You're a protector, and we have a hard time forgiving, even ourselves. Thank you for breakfast," he said and took Jess' hand to leave.

Some of the men tried to stop them.

"Let them go," said Bernie. "There is no fighting in my canteen."

Becker smiled weakly, then he and Jess left.

"That was awful," said Becker, "except for Kim. Bernie's right she's amazing."

"She is, and I'm sorry," said Jess.

"I don't what to do Jess. I'm never going to be forgiven. It's never going to be like it was," he said.

Jess gripped his hand tighter as they walked toward the armory.

They heard sounds of a scuffle, and approached to see Vale fighting with two male menagerie workers just outside the armory.

"What's going on?" yelled Becker.

He quickly stopped the fight, but when the men saw who he was, they tried to attack him. He quickly karate chopped the first man's neck, sending him down, and fought off the other, with a quick knee to the stomach.

"Stay down!" he yelled.

The men stayed on the floor.

"What's going on?" Becker asked.

No one said anything.

"Lieutenant Vale, I order you to give me a complete and honest account."

"Yes sir," said Vale. "I'm sorry sir, but I had to. They made some remarks...about you, sir."

"I see," said Becker.

He looked to the first attacker, a man called Yates. "What did you say?"

Yates sneered. "I said you were a weak coward who played soldier but only wanted to assault innocent women."

Becker remained calm. "And that's why you hit him?"

Vale nodded.

"Apologize Lieutenant, because the man had a point. The man who attacked the women was a coward, but he's gone. I am not that monster."

Yates scoffed.

"Go about your business, but I'd leave my men alone. Their good men, and even though you all think I'm a monster, they'll defend me. They've been trained to defend their commanders."

"Then its a good thing you won't be their commander much longer," said a female voice, Robin.

"Robin...I...," started Becker.

"Save it. Whatever we have to say to each other, we'll say in court."

"Court?" asked Jess, horrified.

"I'm not a weakling, Captain. I can and will testify against you during your sexual harassment trial."

Jess gasped, and Becker shut his eyes.

"Lester should be around any moment now."

"For what?" asked Jess.

"To relieve him of his command."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I have to remove him, at least temporarily. It would look like I'm ignoring the problem and harboring a pervert."

"It wasn't him," whined Jess.

"It was his body," said Lester, "and while I am confident that he is back to normal, I myself, have a hard time accepting the possession defense."

"Do you think I'm a danger, Lester?"

Lester looked at the captain. "I had my doubts at first, but now, no I do not."

Becker sighed in relief.

"What does she mean court?"

"She wants to press charges, she hasn't yet. I've delayed her. I feel there is evidence outstanding, like what the hell happened to you, for instance."

"Lester, you can't delay her forever, and if you try, she'll come after you. We're talking criminal charges, here."

"I know that Captain, and thank you for your concern, but what the hell do I do? You're no longer a maniac. I just don't know how to prove that to anyone else."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, than Lester asked, "You said that Kim forgave you?"

"No, it's too soon, but she was a lot more understanding them I expected."

"She saw both of you, the deranged and the present you," said Lester, "and she believes the present you is not a threat."

"How do we let everyone else see that?" asked Jess.

Becker sat in a chair in Lester's office, head in his hands. "I don't know."

Becker sat at the ADD doing reports, and informing his two closest men of the issue at hand.

"This is bogus, sir," said Vale.

"If you had seen my behavior before, Vale, you wouldn't want me running security either."

"I saw you sir," said Flowers, "and while I admit you were scary you were clearly not yourself. I trust you now sir, and have no problem taking your orders."

Becker smiled. "Thank you, Fred. Follow this order, please. Take command and do your best, until further notice."

"I will sir, but I consider myself still under your command."

"Me too," said Vale.

"Sir," said a voice. Becker looked up to see four women, dressed like them approaching. "Miss Parker told us what was going," said Sargent Bilson. "We want to make a statement."

"On your behalf, sir," said a woman, less tall them Bilson's 6 feet, but much taller than Jess. She had short black hair. Her name was Private Miranda Davies.

"Thank you Davies, but it isn't necessary."

"It is sir," said Bilson. "We've never felt anything but professionalism from you."

"Again, thank you, but none of you saw me, thank God, when I was...under the influence...of something..."

"Weird," said Lester, strolling into Ops. "Captain Becker is not relieved of command. I have simply requested that he finish up paperwork for a while."

The soldiers weren't buying it.

"Please, just do your jobs, and let us sort everything out. Flowers is an excellent man and I ask you to follow him just as you would any other day," said Becker.

They all nodded. Becker nodded back, and they all left, Vale muttering, 'bogus,' as he left.

Jess sighed. "I love your soldiers."

Becker smiled. "I'm lucky. I have great subordinates, and a great girlfriend."

Jess smiled.

Lester cleared his throat.

Becker chuckled. "And it doesn't even need to be said that I have a great boss."

"It does too," said Lester. "Thank you."

Becker smiled.

"Vale is right, this is bogus," said Jess.

"They weren't there to see me change, like you, Jess. They don't know if I'm OK now."

"You are," said Jess. "Would I do this, if you weren't OK?" Jess plopped down on his lap, and lovingly stroked his cheek, then she slowly kissed him.

He put his arms around her, and there they sat, in the middle of ops, making out in front of their boss.

"I need to attend a professionalism seminar, but unless the rules of office conduct have changed, groping and sucking face is not appropriate behavior in the workplace."

"Sorry," said Jess, getting off Becker.

"She was just...boosting my confidence."

"Indeed, and I'm sure you're considerably boosted now. Back to work."

Becker and Jess exchanged smiles.

At lunch, Becker had gone to meet with his troops and debrief. Jess met with Abby, Emily, Connor and Matt for lunch.

"We have do to something. Poor Becker. He doesn't deserve to be treated like a, a ..." said Jess.

"Creep, jerk, molester?" asked Connor.

"No. He isn't anything like that. He's the opposite, actually," said Jess.

"Too bad there isn't an incursion or something," said Connor. "Nothing shows Action Man in action like a battle with deadly creatures."

"Don't even joke about that," said Matt.

"Actually," said Abby, "that might work. If the ARC was in danger, and Becker saved us all."

"Yeah, like I said, too bad we aren't all in mortal danger," said Connor.

Abby smirked. "Too bad," she said. "I have an idea."

Becker was looking for Jess. He was wearing his comm, as always, so he heard her voice come over it.

"Becker? We have an emergency down by research, please hurry."

"I'm on my way. What kind of emergency?"

"Creature escape from the menagerie."

"Why aren't the alarms sounding?" Then the alarms sounded. "Never mind."

Becker rounded the corridor and nearly ran into a bunch of research personnel, including Robin and Stella, two of the women involved in the 'incident.'

Stella leered at his bulging chest, puff out from the run. Robin, however, looked frightened.

"What's going on? Where's the creature?"

"We don't know," said one of the professors, working for the section.

"I haven't seen any creature," said Stella.

"Except you," said Robin.

Becker ignored her. "Jess where's the creature?"

"It's coming toward the research section," said Jess. "That's why we evacuated. Be careful."

"Everyone get back, and stay together."

Becker ran into the research section.

"You're not even armed," yelled the professor.

"He is now," said a voice. Becker stopped for a second and turned.

Vale, Bilson, and Flowers ran toward him, Flowers with an extra EMD that he tossed to Becker.

"Right behind you, sir," said Vale, running after Becker, into the research section.

"Jess what are we looking for?"

"A raptor. It got out during cleaning. My fault. Please, catch it so no one gets hurt."

"Don't worry," said Becker.

He and Vale slowly cornered the computers. Flowers and Bilson checked the book shelves.

"No sign of anything."

There was a noise outside the other door that led into the larger library. Becker led the way, nearing the door, when a roar sounded through. It sent shivers through the soldiers, and was heard outside in the corridor.

"They're so brave," said the professor.

"Becker's leading the charge," said Stella. "I forgot how hot he is in soldier mode."

"How can you say that, Stella," said Robin, "He tried to get you just like he did me."

"I know. He was exciting and lustful. Now he's back to boring soldier man, hot but boringly noble."

"You're awful," said Robin, "and stupid."

"Professor Marsh!" yelled Becker. "Get these people off this floor! We have confirmation, there's a Raptor on the other side of the library!"

Becker and the soldiers ran back, appearing to be abandoning them.

"Where are you going? Raptor, remember?" yelled Stella.

"Jess, make sure they get off the floor. We're doubling back and going to surprise the Raptor by coming the other way."

"No!" said Jess. "I mean, it's too dangerous. Don't sneak up on them, I mean on it."

"We're almost there, Jess. Are the people off the floor yet?"

"Um, no. Matt's taking charge. He'll take care of them."

"Good."

Jess switched to a private line to Matt.

"The jig's up," said Jess. "He's about five seconds from discovering the truth. I don't think the research people should see this."

"Right," said Matt. "They're going in the elevators now. They're clear."

"All right," said Becker. "We're at the other entrance. We're..."

"Stand down Becker. There's no raptor," said Jess.

"What?"

"Stand down! It's Abby and Connor."

"What?" then Becker saw movement, and Abby and Connor came out, their hands up.

"What is going on?" sneered Becker.

"Sorry, we were trying to help," said Abby.

"Where is the raptor?"

"There isn't one," said Connor. "Well, except in here," he said, pushing a button on his laptop. A raptor roared.

"What are you all playing at," hissed Becker.

"We were trying to show everyone you were still you," said Jess in his ear.

"I want to talk all of you," said Becker. He turned to his soldiers. "Stand down, and back to your rounds. Don't say anything, yet."

"You got it," said Flowers.

"I definitely prefer this breed of Raptor," said Vale.

A few minutes later, they were all in the armory. Becker was screaming.

"I told you, we were doing it for you," said Abby.

"I don't care! A fake raptor attack? Are you crazy? What if there had been a real anomaly alert, and we were all chasing your raptor!"

"It was my fault," said Jess. "Be mad at me."

"Oh, I am!"

"No," said Abby. "It was my idea. We just wanted everyone to trust you."

"Like we do," said Matt.

Becker sighed. "I appreciate the thought, but this isn't a game. Now I have to tell the research people it was a big prank. They'll really trust me then."

"Don't tell them," said Connor. "You weren't in on it."

"Connor, I have to."

"No you don't," said Matt. "I will. It was a drill, that's what I'll tell them. You weren't in on it because you're out of the loop."

"Tell them he was being tested as well, he and the soldiers," said Emily.

"That could work," said Matt.

Becker sighed. "No more plans, OK? Jess, you were right this morning. It's going to take time. I just have to wait it out."

"I'm sorry," said Jess.

"I know," he said, and took her into his arms. "Thank you all for trying, but no more, please." 

"We won't try anything else," said Abby.

"Well, maybe one more little thing," said Jess, as Becker looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, the end

Becker sat in a canteen booth between Abby and Emily.

"This is a mistake," he said, sing-song.

"Perhaps, but something must be done, and I believe this is less foolhardy then the raptor plan."

"I don't know," said Abby.

"Ya, I think I'm liking the raptor more, right now," said Becker.

"You must give it a chance, and have positive thoughts."

"Em, you know what I think about this business. It's a fake and a scam," said Abby.

"Really? You still feel that way, even after the possess...incident?" asked Becker.

"I don't know what that was. Something was wrong, but I know it wasn't a spirit cast out by Mme Laurel."

"Lorraine," said Becker.

"That is an extremely bold statement, Abby. How can you be certain, completely certain there is no other world?"

"Easy, science."

"That's what happens when you fall in love with Temple," said Becker.

"I'm surprised you believe," said Abby.

"Abby, I know you think its crazy, but there was something in me, something evil. I didn't do those things."

Abby looked at the man beside her. "I know you didn't. I just think there's another explanation, one more logical."

"Like perhaps something came through the portal that links distant times to this one?" asked Emily, with a grin. "It is more logical, is it?"

Becker chuckled. "I'm liking you more these days, Emily."

"Thank you, Captain. I shall always be indebted to you for trying to save me from Ethan. I believe that a good man sits beside us."

"Thank you," said Becker softly.

Abby was quiet. "I don't doubt that," she said at last.

Bernie came out of the kitchen, putting food dishes on the counter. He looked at the three in the booth, and smiled at the ladies. He did not glare at Becker, but he did not smile.

Kim came out with kettles of hot water, and smiled at all three of them, including Becker.

Lester, Connor, and Matt walked into the canteen, followed by Jess and an older woman.

"Once again, Miss Parker, you have talked me into something idiotic, how surprising."

"It's not idiotic," said Jess. "It's just a simple get together."

"With tea made from peppermint leaves for change, allspice for courage and strength, orange and apple blossom for peace and happiness, and cinnamon and hazel for healing," said Connor, holding bags of spices. "Did I get those right, Madame Lorraine?"

"Yes, dear, you did. Thank you," she said, as Connor took the other things she carried from her.

"White, blue, and pink candles, little vials of oil, lots of stones, salt, and what's this?"

"That my dear is a special forgiveness potion that I had to make ahead. I must be ritually cleansed, and make it in the light of a full moon."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Did you need hair of a werewolf, too?"

"Matt, how rude!" said Jess.

Mme Lorraine laughed. "I thought it was funny, dear. Now, Jess, you have made sure that the three women who were accosted by the spirit will be here."

"Yes."

"Good. I realize you have a long employee list, and since I will perform the ceremony once, I need those actually harmed or threatened by the spirit to be physically present as witnesses."

"You're not going to cleanse all 500 staff members?" asked Matt.

"No, dear. I need my beauty sleep, and it would take all night," she said with a grin. "Matt, and Mr. Lester must stay, even though you don't believe. You too, Abby dear. All of you were in contact directly with the spirit. The canteen boss should be her and what which fish is used as the nickname?"

"The barracuda," said Matt with a smile. "She'll be here. We all will. We support Becker."

Mme Lorraine smiled, and sighed happily. "This has a good chance of working then. Becker, dear, are you ready?"

"Yes. I hope this doesn't make it worse, though. People may see it as...weird."

Mme Lorraine smiled again. "They always do, dear."

Connor and Jess helped Mme Lorraine set up on a long table that faced the rest of the tables in the canteen. Other members of the ARC began arriving.

Robin, Kim, and Stella, as well as Lester, Jess, Bernie and the team were all seated toward the front. Jess had gone through the footage of that day, and anyone present during the possession, especially if they had contact with the spirit was told to be at the canteen. So, Flowers, the medics who sedated Becker, the orderlies who took care of the restrained Becker, anyone else, were all seated in the canteen.

"Welcome," said Madame Lorraine "I know you are all hungry, and I promise to let you eat in just a few minutes. As you all know, there has been tension among you all lately. Today, I have come to offer a blessing, a cleansing of the negative energy, and finally a ceremony for peace and forgiveness. You will act as witnesses on behalf of all of the employees."

She lit the first candle, a white one. "I ask for purity. Rid your thoughts of tension, anger, and distrust. Think of hope, kindness and unity."

With the white candle, she lit a blue candle, " I ask for peace. Fill your thoughts with peace. Share peace and forgiveness with each other."

Then she lit the pink candle with the blue candle. "I ask for love and friendship. Turn your thoughts from suspicion and pain and instead think of trust, love, and friendship."

Then she dribbled wax from each candle into a jar filled with herbs and incense. She then took three vials of oil and dropped a single drop of each one into the jar.

"I ask for forgiveness, and renewal of friendship and trust."

Then she took a white crystal, a blue topaz stone, and pink crystal and placed them in the jar. She then took the special forgiveness potion and poured it into the jar. She shook it.

"Will Jess, Robin, Kim, and Stella all please come forward."

The four women walked up to Mme Lorraine.

"Will the offender, or the one who possesses the body that had been corrupted by the foul spirit come forth?"

Becker walked up, ignoring Matt's smirk.

Mme Lorraine handed him four daffodils.

"The daffodil represents forgiveness and new beginnings. Becker dear, dip each one into the jar make sure the potion gets on the flower. Good, now will each young lady come up, one at a time, and accept a flower from Becker's hand."

Jess went first, taking a daffodil from Becker, than Kim, Robin, and Stella.

"Excellent. Becker, do you ask forgiveness?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow to move ahead, with courage, peace, and friendship, promising to be pure and true?"

"I do."

Mme Lorraine smiled. "Jess, do you accept his plea to be forgiven?"

Jess smiled at Becker. "Of course I do."

"Good, then give your daffodil back to Becker, completing the bond of forgiveness and faith."

She walked up to him and gave the daffodil back to Becker.

"Kim, do accept the plea of forgiveness?"

"I do," and she gave her daffodil back to Becker.

"Stella, do you accept his plea to be forgiven?"

"I guess so." She gave her daffodil to Becker, and leered at him.

"Robin, do you accept his plea to be forgiven?"

Robin looked doubtful.

"Madame Lorraine," said Becker. "Don't make her do this. It isn't right. She isn't ready to forgive me yet, and that's OK. I haven't forgiven myself, either. It's OK, Robin. I'm very sorry for pushing you against the wall, but I swear it wasn't me. I wouldn't do that to you, or Jess. I'm in love with her, and I wouldn't betray her, not even for you."

"Well," said Robin quietly. "That stinks. I'm much better than Jess," she said with a smirk to Jess. "I'm sorry but I don't trust the man that cornered me against the wall. I can't. I do, though, trust the man who led his men toward a raptor to save me and my colleagues, even if it was just a drill. I forgive you, Becker," and she gave her daffodil back to him.

Becker stared at it. "Thank you," he said, tearfully.

"The ceremony is complete. Let all be well in the ARC," she said with a dramatic pause. "And let us eat!"

Bernie happily dished out the food. Rosemary, orange, and clove roasted chicken; Carrot and apple salad; parsley and thyme potatoes, and cinnamon, hazel and orange dinner rolls; they were all on the menu Bernie devised with help from Madame Lorraine.

Becker was served last, by his choice.

"This was very humble, Captain," said Bernie. "It was good of you to go through with that."

Becker smiled. "It was good of the ladies. Tell me, Bernie, is Kim OK?"

For the first time in days, Bernie smiled genuinely at Becker. "Yes, sir. She is."

"Good. I'm glad. Thank you, Bernie," said Becker.

"My pleasure, Captain."

Becker glanced back and saw Bernie smiling at him. Ryan looked at him, but did not glare. The servers all seemed more at ease and relaxed.

Becker walked past a table on his way to sit with Jess and the team.

"Captain Becker?"

Becker turned toward the call and saw Robin.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Better. Thank you. I'm not afraid, any more."

"Good," said Becker. "I don't want you to be afraid."

Robin smiled. "Are you really OK, now? Is it...gone?"

Becker didn't know if she really believed the spirit explanation or if she was humoring them all.

"It is," he said.

She smiled. "Then there's no need for court. The wrong man would be put on trial," she said, and left before he could reply.

"Hey, gorgeous," said a voice behind him. He turned to see the barracuda, Stella, leering at him.

"Hi, Stella," he said.

"It's too bad you're back to normal. We could have had such a good time."

"No offense, but I'm really glad we didn't. I'm in love with Jess."

Stella shook her head, and said, "Such a waste," and shook her head as she walked away.

Finally, Becker made it to the table. "Robin's not going to pursue a trial."

"Oh, Becker," said Jess, leaning over to kiss him.

"So, we have our head of security back," said Lester.

"Yes, we do," said Jess.

The soldiers all cheered.

"Sir, I respectfully, return command of these idiots back to you," said Flowers.

"Oh, well, I guess it is my job," said Becker.

"That's the spirit," said Lester. "Sorry, bad pun."

The end


End file.
